


Cuéntame una nueva historia

by Ann_mdw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brook - Freeform, Chopper - Freeform, Franky - Freeform, Luffy - Freeform, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nami - Freeform, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Pirates, Robin - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Usopp - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, luffy d monkey - Freeform, nico robin - Freeform, rey de los tiradores, sanji - Freeform, sogeking - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_mdw/pseuds/Ann_mdw
Summary: La espera de un ser querido puede ser ardua, pero no por ello te das por vencido.





	Cuéntame una nueva historia

Usopp y Kaya [FanFiction].- 1

Aииιε 03/17/18

Anime/Manga:    One Piece

 

 

  Os voy a contar una historia; la historia de un hombre que zarpó al mar con la firme intención de volverse el guerrero más valiente del ancho océano.

  El Gran Line, el océano con el que todo pirata sueña. Muchos lo contemplan desde la lejanía, grande en su inmensidad; y otros, valientes, se adentran en él.

  Gol D Roger. El Gran Line. Raftel. Un tesoro desconocido. Estas fueron las causas que avivaron las ansias de poder, riqueza y fama. Miles de piratas zarparon al mar deseosos de encontrar el mayor tesoro del mundo que los convertiría en el nuevo rey de los piratas: el One Piece.

Así da comienzo la gran batida.*

  Una banda pirata se abre paso entre la tempestad. La tripulación, formada por nueve miembros es conocida como: Los mugiwaras [los sombrero de paja].

  El médico que curará cualquier enfermedad, Tony Tony Choper. El habilidoso carpintero, que cuida con destreza del Thousand Sunny, Franky. La ladrona y navegante de abordo Nami. Músico y espadachín, Brook. Reconocido gyojin que recibió en sus tiempos el nombre de caballero del mar, Jinbe. Conocida como la “niña demonio”, Nico Robin. El francotirador Usopp. Con las piernas como arma de batalla y las manos como arma culinaria, el cocinero Vinsmoke Sanji. El más valiente y feroz espadachín entre los que los haya, Roronoa Zoro. Monkey D Luffy es el nombre que recibe el capitán y nuevo rey de los piratas.

  Ha pasado un año y medio desde que tuvo lugar ese acontecimiento. Un año y medio desde que los mugiwaras dieron con el One Piece. Desde entonces nadie ha sabido de ellos. “¿Qué sucedió ¿Dónde se encuentran los mugiwara? ¿Qué haremos ahora?” El desconcierto tiene en vilo al mundo entero.

 

  Mientras tanto, en una pequeña isla de East Blue, una joven mira esperanzada por la ventana de su habitación.

  En la Villa Syrup habita una joven de inmensurable belleza y bondadoso corazón. Su amabilidad y franqueza la hacen merecedora de respeto. Sus conocimientos sobre medicina  son de gran ayuda para los habitantes, y con su sonrisa es capaz de eliminar todo pesar. Más su corazón duele. Sus pensamientos no tienen rumbo fijo. La desazón la consumen. El temor la mantiene en vilo. La preocupación le quita el sueño.

  “Él no ha vuelto.”

  Sus grandes ojos oscuros, los cuales se encuentran ocultos tras un sinfín de largas pestañas, ven las hora pasar; una tras otra. Con delicadeza, la muchacha aparta los mechones de cabello rubio que le tapan la vista. Sentada frente a su escritorio busca la forma de distraerse, sin éxito alguno.

  “¿Por qué aún no ha regresado?” Se pregunta ella.”Sé que dije que esperaría por él, pero esto me está matando.”

  Él no vino ese día. Ni al siguiente. El día siguiente a ese tampoco apareció. Y así paso una semana más.

  M: - Creo que es hora de volver, señorita Kaya.

  Sentada en lo alto de una colina, la muchacha terminaba una breve investigación sobre unas hierbas medicinales que llevaba tiempo consultando. Al escuchar la voz de su mayordomo y fiel compañero, Merry, se giro en su dirección.

  K: - Enseguida voy.

  Con una radiante sonrisa, la joven aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida. Una vez de pie, hizo amago de recoger el material que había llevado consigo para descubrir que Merry se había adelantado y ya cargaba en sus brazos todas sus pertenencias.

  El sol brillaba en lo alto. A su vez, una suave brisa mecía el mar, acariciaba los verdes campos, y llevaba consigo la dulce fragancia del azufre. Las olas chocaban contra la orilla de la playa ocasionando, en su colisión, un revuelo espumoso. La tranquilidad del momento tenía a todos los que contemplaban la escena embelesados. Nadie se atrevió a romper ese silencio; bien por miedo a su final o por un inmensurable placer.

  Kaya se giró de nuevo, no queriendo alejarse de aquel lugar, cuando algo captó su atención. No muy lejos de dónde ella se encontraba había un alto rocoso que dificultaba la vista. Hubo quienes, tiempo atrás, aprovecharon la poca visibilidad de ese lugar para adentrarse en el pueblo y atacarlo. Lo que le llamó la atención fue un trozo de tela blanco que desapareció de su vista al momento. Era una bandera pirata, sin lugar a dudas. Y era una bandera que ella reconocía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven echó a correr en esa dirección.

  M: - ¿Señorita Kaya? – preguntó a gritos el hombre incrédulo

  K: - Son ellos Merry. – Exclamó la joven entusiasmada. -  ¡Usopp y el resto han vuelto!

  La muchacha corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, esquivando todo obstáculo que se interponía en su camino y sin hacer descanso alguno. Con las prisas y a causa del imprevisto ejercicio, Kaya estaba perdiendo fuerzas.  Tropezando, la joven se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Apretando los puños, y gracias a su fuera de voluntad, se puso en pie de nuevo. Sin tiempo para sacudirse la suciedad del vestido, piernas y brazos, siguió avanzando. “Ya queda menos”, pensó. Volvió a caer.  Se levantó. Y siguió corriendo. Sin embargo, cuando minutos después llegó a aquel lugar, no había nada ni nadie. Desolada, Kaya cayó de rodillas. Entre sollozos se abrazó a sí misma.

  “¿Me lo habré imaginado?” Se preguntó alzando la vista.

   K: - ¿Dónde estás Usopp?

 

 

       EXTRA

  Sentada frente a la orilla del mar, la muchacha creyó dar por perdida toda esperanza. Sin embargo, al recordar el rostro de aquel por el que esperaba, las dudas se disiparon. Él había partido al mar para cumplir su sueño. ¿Quién era ella para impedírselo? Él prometió volver. Y ella se aseguraría de esperar su regreso. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Un día él volvería.

   La joven se restregó los ojos con las palmas de lal manos para secar las lágrimas que poco antes caían por sus mejillas. Poniéndose en pié, se sacudió la suciedad del vestido. Fue entonces cuando algo captó su atención. De pie, frente a ella, se encontraba un joven de tez morena, ojos oscuros, y una muy larga nariz. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a ella:

   U: - ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?


End file.
